


The life meant for me

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Comfort, Distractions, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Gangs, Heist, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Movie Night, Other, Sharing a Bed, i really don’t know, its just Kimi exploring his feelings towards people to be honest, mick could use a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Today is a bad day for Mick but Kimi and Sebastian are there to help him. Throughout the day, Kimi reflects on his relationships with people and how much they mean to him.OrKimi in the spotlight in the heist au
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen & Mick Schumacher, Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel & Mick Schumacher & Kimi Räikkönen, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: F1 heist au [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The life meant for me

**Author's Note:**

> In the google form i put out someone asked for some more Kimi so here you go :)

There are three people Kimi isn’t cold with, Valtteri, Mick and Sebastian. Very rarely he isn’t cold with Lewis but that didn’t happen a lot. It was clear from the outside view that Kimi had a different fondness for Valtteri, Mick and Sebastian. Valtteri was his boyfriend, the fondness he had towards him was full of nothing but love. Mick was like his son, the fondness was the one a father and son would have. Sebastian was his best friend, it was the type of fondness you would only find between two friends.

Kimi woke up at 6am, Valtteri resting peacefully on his chest. The younger Finn was snoring lightly, it was very faint. He had a serene, calm and peaceful look on his face. Kimi couldn’t help but smile at him. If you asked Kimi, Valtteri was the cutest person in Carbon but that was just Kimi’s opinion. Although he would contest anyone disagreed because to him Valtteri was. Valtteri was his everything, not that he’d admit that to anyone other than the young Finn himself. Valtteri meant so much to him, he loved to wake up in the morning and find Valtteri fast asleep beside him. It would always put a smile on his face. He loved when Valtteri would come to his office in a huff because someone messed his papers up and he just needed some comfort from the older one. He loved when Valtteri would smile at him from the couch while Kimi made their dinner. Kimi placed a kiss on Valtteri’s temple, whispering for him to wake up. The younger one stirred.

“Too early.” Valtteri mumbled.

“I know, I just didn’t want you waking up with me here. I’m going for a jog with Mick, I’ll be back soon. Sleep well, kulta.” He kissed Valtteri on his cheek as the younger one closed his eyes again. 

Kimi met Mick at the main entrance like they had planned, today was going to be hard on Mick. Kimi and Sebastian had already planned they day ahead to make sure he had someone with him at all times. Mick found it easier to talk about the situation with Kimi and Sebastian rather than Marcus and Callum but his boyfriends understood and supported him anyway. 

A phrase went unsaid between Kimi and Mick, Kimi knowing it wasn’t helpful for Mick to hear that. He had heard a lot since the accident, he didn’t need to hear it anymore. He just needed comfort and support from his love ones. Kimi was happy to provide the silent kind, which Mick appreciated because sometimes he’d rather enjoy the phyiscal presence of someone rather than the vocal. Sometimes Mick just wanted someone beside him, not necessarily comforting him or talking to him just being there was enough sometimes.

He watched Mick closely on their jog, making sure the boy wasn’t overworking himself. He tended to do that when he got lost inside his own head or he just wanted an escape from something. Kimi didn’t want Mick wearing himself out because then he’d sleep all day and that wasn’t healthy for him. He needed to be up and active, distracting himself from the torture his mind was so set to put him through. Kimi knew Mick probably wouldn’t sleep anyway, he’d would lie in his bed and let his head do what it wanted.

Mick stopped by a park bench halfway through the jog, Kimi knew the importance of this place for Mick. It didn’t need to be said why Mick wanted to stop here. Kimi sat beside him like he’d done the year before. He remainded silent knowing Mick was playing over memories in his head, knowing that for the only time that day Mick wanted to be lost in his head. Kimi let Mick rest his head on his shoulder, he needed just that little bit of physical contact to ground him, to keep him in this world rather than another.

They rested for around twenty minutes before Mick got up, signalling it was time to jog back to headquarters. When Kimi stood up, Mick hugged him tight. Kimi hugged the boy back, letting him bury himself in Kimi’s chest.

“I love you Kimi.” Mick mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too kid.” Kimi replied as Mick let go.

Sebastian was waiting by the door when they arrived back, he opened his arms for Mick to hug him. The young one hugging him tight. Kimi was planning on joining them for lunch, then they had a movie night planned for later to distract Mick by watching his favourite film. Kimi went to walk away but Mick stopped him.

“Kimi?”

“Yeah?” He turned around.

“Do you..maybe wanna ask Valtteri if he wants to join movie night? I know we said just the three of us but he’s been really nice to me.” Mick looked at his feet.

“I’ll ask him, kiddo. I’m sure he’ll love to join us.” He smiled minutely.

When Kimi arrived back at his apartment, Valtteri was still fast asleep. He wasn’t surprised, he’d only been gone an hour. Kimi came and sat beside him on the bed, gently moving Valtteri’s head to be on his lap. Valtteri hummed in approval of the move, his head curling into Kimi. His fingers scratched his head gently until Valtteri looked up at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Morning.” Kimi smiled.

“Nice jog?” Valtteri rubbed at his eyes, sleepily.

“Cold.” Kimi replied.

“You should have worn a coat.” Valtteri told him.

“No.” Valtteri laughed.

“Don’t blame me when you’re ill then.” He sat up and hugged Kimi, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Tired?” Kimi asked.

“Not a morning person until I’ve had my coffee.” 

“You want one?” Kimi asked, Valtteri nodded. “One minute then.” He kissed his cheek and returned a few minutes later with Valtteri’s coffee.

“Thank you.” He smiled, accepting the coffee from Kimi.

“Mick wants to know if you’d like to join us watching the film later.” 

“I thought it was just the three of you?” Valtteri asked.

“It is, but Mick asked me to ask you, if you wanted to join.” Kimi explained.

“Yeah, I’ll come.” Valtteri smiled.

“Good, I’d like to have you there.” Kimi told him.

“So you can fall asleep on me?” Valtteri asked.

“Perhaps.” 

“I really wouldn’t have you any other way.” Valtteri kissed his cheek.

They remained silent while Valtteri woke himself up, Kimi keeping his arm around him and holding him close. They both had a long day and wouldn’t see each other until tonight. That was the hard part about being in Carbon, you had to get used to being away from loved ones for a while. Kimi was used to the loneliness, he spent most of his time alone anyway but he knew Valtteri wasn’t used to it. He knew the young Finn hated it, he’d always send him a text throughout a long day just to let him know he was thinking about him.

If anyone asked Kimi about these texts, he would most likely deny it. He was the iceman after all.

Sebastian and Mick came round to his office for lunch, agreeing it was best to be away from everyone. Mick handed Kimi his food and sat between the two men, wanting comfort from both of them. 

Sebastian and Kimi remained quiet while Mick spoke, eating their lunch while he spoke. They knew Mick needed this and it was important to let him talk. Then his head wouldn’t go places it shouldn’t. 

“Hey,” Lewis came into the office. “I’m really sorry to disturb you three, I just need to borrow Mick for ten minutes. I have some papers for him to sign, I forgot to find you yesterday.” Mick nodded and went went with him. 

“How do you think he’s doing?” Sebastian asked. 

“Better than last year, that’s for sure.” Kimi replied. 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Sebastian asked. He didn’t tend to show his vulnerable side to many people. It was mostly Lewis and Kimi, very rarely it would be Charles too. 

“I really hope so, Seb. I do.” Kimi said. “He has so many people around him who love him. I hope he knows that.” 

“I’m sure he does.” Sebastian replied. 

They stayed quiet till Mick came back, the young boy dived straight back into his conversation. They knew Mick was trying to distract himself, that much was clear to everyone. They left once their lunch was over, leaving Kimi alone. He remained in his office till the end of the day. 

When he got home, Valtteri was on the couch. A blanket draped over him and nose in a book. Valtteri always finished earlier than Kimi did, that’s just how they were. Kimi didn’t say anything, he just plopped himself beside Valtteri and let the young Finn curl into him as he continued to read. Kimi placed a kiss on his head. Once Valtteri had finished his reading for the time being, they stayed silent for a little while longer. Just enjoying the company each other brought. 

“Sebastian is bringing a takeaway, told him your usual order.” Kimi said. 

“Can I have some of your chips?” Valtteri asked, his chin resting on Kimi’s shoulder as he looked up at him. 

“Of course, kulta. No need to ask.” 

“I like my fingers, Kimi.” Valtteri smiled at him. 

“I’d never do that to you.” Kimi took one of Valtteri’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

“I love knowing I’m above everyone else.” He grinned. 

“Of course you are.” Kimi told him, Valtteri hid his face in Kimi’s neck. 

While waiting for Mick and Sebastian, the couple spoke about their day and just some general chat. Kimi loved these moments where he was just able to hug Valtteri as he spoke. He loved the domestic element of it. He loved how this felt like forever, like they were forever. 

When Mick and Sebastian did arrive, Mick immediately cuddled up to Kimi’s other side and smiled when he noticed Valtteri. Sebastian came over and sat on the other side of Mick, switching the tv on as he passed. 

They were all silent as the movie played, other than their calm breathing. Mick seemed a lot better than he did this morning, Kimi knew how much this meant to him. He knew how much having people around meant to him. Kimi knew just how much Mick appreciated this. Mick ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. 

When the movie did end, Valtteri offered to take Mick back to his apartment. The young one agreed quickly and the two left. Leaving Sebastian and Kimi alone. 

“You and Valtteri are looking cosy.” Sebastian teased him. “Remind me of Lewis and myself back when we first started dating.”

“Oh, trust me you two were way worse.” Kimi grinned. 

“We were not.” Sebastian folded his arms. 

“No, you definitely were. Ask Jenson.” Kimi told him. 

“Oh, I will.” He smiled at Kimi. 

Sebastian had been one of the first friends Kimi made in Carbon. Before that, he had kept to himself. He rarely spoke to anyone other than their old boss. Then Sebastian came along, a few days after he was promoted to a senior he ended up in the medical room. He had been so determined to make Kimi talk more than just about his medical situation. 

Kimi still isn’t sure how he did it but he did. Then Sebastian wouldn’t leave him alone, he’d come round every lunch asking Kimi to join them. Eventually, he gave into his asking and joined Lewis, Sebastian and Jenson for lunch. That’s how he got more friends. 

He really owed Sebastian a lot, he wouldn’t speak to people he would today without him. He probably wouldn’t even have Valtteri, he wouldn’t have even spoken to the young Finn. He probably wouldn’t have a good relationship with Mick if Sebastian hadn’t spoken to him all those years ago. 

Out of everyone in Carbon, Sebastian was definitely Kimi’s best friend. There was no doubt about that. You could see it in the way they interacted. Kimi only interacted with Valtteri and Mick like that but they had different relationships with Kimi. 

It was clear by the way they were best friends because they would sit there in silence and Kimi would randomly throw something at Sebastian. Kimi usually thrived in the silence, he usually loved it but when Sebastian was around he didn’t. He liked the company he got from the German. There was no doubt to anyone that Sebastian and Kimi were best friends. It was simple, obvious and plain. Nobody questioned it. Nobody questioned Kimi. 

Kimi and Sebastian had always been close since Sebastian got Kimi to talk to him. They always gravitated towards each other in headquarters. Sebastian always got special treatment from Kimi if he ended up in the medical bay.

The two of them spoke about random things and annoyed each other while waiting for Valtteri to return. When he did, Sebastian said his goodbyes and left the two of them alone.

Kimi opened his arms out for Valtteri, the young Finn smiling and coming over. Kimi held him close, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting to let this relationship go. Kimi never thought he’d be this happy, he never thought he was one for a relationship but here he was with Valtteri in his arms. Here he was wanting to treasure Valtteri forever. 

Valtteri dragged him to their bedroom so they could sleep, Kimi letting Valtteri rest his head on his chest. His fingers carding through Valtteri’s hair.

“I love you.” Valtteri whispered.

“I love you too.” Kimi whispered back.

There were a lot of things Kimi didn’t think he’d have. He didn’t think he would have a best friend but he had Sebastian. He didn’t think he’d have a father/son relationship with someone but then there was Mick. He didn’t think he’d have a boyfriend but then there was Valtteri.

He never expected anything, he had never wanted any of those things but now that he had them he was never going to let them go. He was never going to ruin them. Kimi had wanted them, just deep down inside. It wasn’t on the surface for him to know. He was going to hold everyone in his life close to him and never let them go. 

Maybe he wasn’t as much of an iceman as people thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
